Miss all Sunday
by romance123lover
Summary: Miss all Sunday got a mission; kill Trafalgar Law.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a LaRo fanfic, this is a ship I started shipping not to long ago, but I think they suit each other^^ but I'm not sure if I want to keep righting this if no ones interested, so if there are some people who wants me to update more chapters plz say so^^**

/(/(/(/(

"Miss all Sunday!"

Miss all Sunday turned her head and saw no other then Mr. 3's partner running towards her while waving her hand like crazy with a paper in her hand. When she finally got to miss all Sunday she handed it to her,

" Thank you Mr. 3's partner." She nodded and turned around to do the next on her schedule, finding Mr. 3.

Miss all Sunday red the piece of paper. When she finished reading her eyes went wide, she turned up and looked if no one had paid her any attention and luckily no one had, she turned on her heal and headed towards the exit.

' Trafalgar Law hmm, this can take some time to finish'

After getting out of the long corridors she went to her ship at the harbor, it was a small boat with room for only one; there was an animal/ fish like thong that was used to drag the boat to its destination.

She jumped on board with some supplies for the journey and a log pose for 'Ope Ope Island'.

It would probably take about two to tree days.

-0-0-0-

After arriving at the harbor of the Ope Ope island miss all Sunday paid for her stay at the same hotel where Trafalgar Law was said to be staying at.

" So miss, what interest do you have for coming here?" The hotel manager asked while she was signing some papers to confirm her stay.

" Well I'm quit found of operations." The manager sweat dropped, what is whit that weird interest for such a delicate young lady? He thought. But miss all Sunday just ignored the look from the inspector and just smiled when she finished signing the papers. He went thru the small pile of paper and looked up to her with a wide smile and handed her the keys to her room,

" Here you go young miss, your room will be at the second floor, room 245." The hotel manager said

" Thank you." She took the key card from the manager and went to the elevator.

It was already 4AM when she arrived at her hotel room door. She was just about to put the key card in the lock, but right before she did she noticed that a man was on his way in her direction. Miss all Sunday stood still with wide eyes, while the man had arrived at the door next to hers. Luckily the man paid no attention to her, except that he gave her a short glance, but quickly turned around once the door was unlocked, when the door closed she was snapped back with a smug grin on her face.

'What luck, my mission will probably be much easier now that I don't have to search for him.' She thought before she jumped on the bed and fell asleep, or at least half asleep, because she had noticed a sudden presence at her terries that was glaring at her giving her chills, but when she turned around there where nothing there. ' Did I just imagine that?'

-0-0-0-

Miss all Sunday woke up with the sun in her face, she turned to face the clock and saw that it was already 7 AM.

In a flash she threw the blanket off of her, put on some new clothes, grabbed her bag and headed out.

When she was out the door she crashed into the guy next door and fell on her but.

When she looked up she saw the same guy from 3 hours ago, but this time she paid more attention to his looks and he was rather handsome with nice light choke late skin that was flawless, a slight dark shade under his eyes which made him look even more handsome, but she had learned a long time ago to never fall for people's appearances.

"Sorry, I should have paid more attention to where I was going." He said while handing her hand witch she gladly took.

When she was up their eyes met, but they quickly looked another way.

"Can I ask you if by any chance where you going to the same direction as the operation department?" He asked

That was a surprise

" Actually I was on my way there." She said

"Don't you have a map for this island?"

She said while showing him a map.

"Well I forgot to grab one from the manager, you see, I only just arrived here about 7 hours ago and was dead tired."

"Ok. If you want to we can go there together." She offered

'But he was supposed to be here since tree days ago, did I get the wrong data's? Well he's here now so I'll just leave it be'

"I'd appreciate that, thanks."

"No problem, btw my name is Nico Robin, nice to meet you." She tilted her head and smiled

"Same goes for you, I'm Trafalgar Law," he said

/(/(/(/(

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Done with the second chapter^^ sorry that its so short-_- I wanna thank you for the review and fave^^I'm so happy3 plz R&R**

-0-0-0-

Chapter 2

They went together towards the operation department to see and teach different technics and how do designate stuff.

On the way they talked allot about operations and similar things.

Robin knew that it would be good to get close to him, so he won't suspect anything when the time comes to strike an attack.

"Hmm so you have an interest for archeology?" Law asked rather fascinated

"Yeah, I just can't get enough of our ancestors lost history."

"I see, so by any chance are you interested in going on a trip to the deep and dangerous forest here at Ope Ope Island? Cuz I heard some people say that deep in the forest at this island there lies one of the ponegliphs."

Robin's eyes widen

"Are you sure that it was the ponegliphs you heard?" She said trying to keep cool, but you could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I don't know if it is true since I was at a bar and overheard something that cot a tiny interest, but I'm sure that they mentioned something about this islands forest and ponegliph in the same topic." He said honestly

Robin thought about it carefully 'this chance may never come again and I won't have the time after this mission to come back... Lets just put the mission to the side a bit and see the ponegliph first.'

"Ok, I'll come with you, but what about gadgets for the trip?"

"I have a spare case in my room with all sorts of stuff that we can use."

"That sounds good, but not that I want to change topic, but if we don't hurry now we will probably miss the show." She said while pointing her finger at the line that was disappearing into the building.

"Oh shoot, we gotta hurry."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him to the doors before they closed.

-0-0-0-

"Why are you frowning?" Robin looked at Law and put on a small smile

"I just don't know what to do."

Law didn't really get that, but brushed it of to change topic

"So after this do you want to go to the bar?" He said while turning his head to look at the professor so it seemed like he was paying attention to what the professor was saying, even though he actually halfway was.

Robin felt a strange feeling tingling in her heart that made her forget the professor and only stared at Law with a puzzled look. "What is this feeling?!, its making me feel kinda fuzzy inside. Maybe I'm just tired?"

She turned her to do the same as him, at the same time she replied

" I think I want to rest for tomorrow if that's ok? If there's anything important we can sure talk on our way back to the rooms."

Law frowned, but nodded

"Sure."

-0-0-0-0-0-

They where done with their schedule for the day and it was already 11PM.

After the short way back they got to check that every thing for tomorrow was ready.

When it was time to part ways to separate rooms they looked at each other and nodded saying they where ready for tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-

**hope you liked it and don't forget to review3**


End file.
